


Untitled

by deanbenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanbenny/pseuds/deanbenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being renovated ignore this fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty oneshot. Desk sex. You're welcome.  
> (not done)

Jared was always early, he hated being late. He prepared the night before for this. It was probably too early for him to go to campus, he went anyway. Once he arrived, he had no idea where his classroom was. He went to what seemed to be a front desk, and there was a kid. He looked nice, also very cute, hopefully he could help. There was nobody else around that could help anyway.  
"Hey, uh, I'm late and new here so would you mind telling me where this room is?" Jared showed the student the room number on a paper.  
"Ah that's a tricky one, I'll direct you there to save you some time. I'm Jensen."   
"I'm Jared, or Professor Padalecki."  
They both chuckled, they walked the rest of the way and once they arrived they went into the classroom.  
"So Jensen, you new here or have you been here a while?"  
"No, I'm new. But I was here a lot in highschool with my friend Misha."  
Misha, Jared thought. He was kinda jealous. He had just met this Jensen kid but he already liked him.  
"Oh right, so you're a freshman?"  
Jensen groaned. It made him seem so young, and Jared was older and mature. Just his type.  
"Yeah, I suppose you could say that."  
They both sat there for a few minutes. They both wanted to make a move.   
"Screw it." Jared said under his breath.  
Jared set down his coffee and stood up, he stood infront of Jensen and almost towered over him. Jared grabbed Jensen's face and kissed him, not too rough, not exactly soft either. Jensen was making nearly angelic noises and Jared was semi-erect because of it. Jensen undid Jared's tie and took off his suit jacket. Jared took off the younger man's shirt. Jared broke the kiss and shoved Jensen on his desk and stripped him down to his boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was short ily


End file.
